


Cover

by ancarett



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-19
Updated: 2005-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancarett/pseuds/ancarett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things at stake in a game of cards. (S1, Double-drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Set after "Litmus".

“I fold.”

“No you don’t.”

Surprised, Lee looked up. “I can’t cover the bet, Boomer. You guys have cleaned me out.”

“A good captain always has something left. Stay in. I’ll cover.” Boomer’s voice was hard and angry.

Lee debated pulling rank or ignoring her. Sharon had been in a volatile mood since the hearings. He finally shrugged. “Okay, I’m still in.”

Gaeta nodded. He obviously thought he had a good hand. “Me, too.” He shoved a pile of ration chits forward.

Crashdown gamely slid in a small bottle. “Cover and call you.” He cocked his head at Boomer.

Sharon bared her teeth in a tight grin, fanning out her cards. “Full Colours.”

Gaeta blinked in disappointment. Crash dropped his head in sheepish acknowledgement. Lee nodded. “I owe you, Lieutenant.”

Sharon leaned across the table and stared Lee in the eye. “I don’t take IOUs. You can pay up now.” She curled one hand at his nape and slanted her open mouth across his in a long, hard kiss.

Boomer broke away, sweeping half the pot with her. “Keep the change, captain,” she said, bumping past Starbuck coming from physio.

Kara settled down at the table. “Did I miss anything?”


End file.
